The Secret
by Kumiko-Walker
Summary: Percy doesn't remember anything of her past life, Dionysus thinks that her resembles someone of his past that he believed he had forget. And when Adriadne disappears, the secret that she holds'll be revealed... Dionysus/fem!Percy, Dionysus/Adriadne
1. The woman and the little princess

**The Secret**

_1. The woman and the little princess_

She was running.

Her hearth was breathing so fast that she thought that it would exploded.

But she kept running not for her life but for the little child that she had in her arms.

Something behind her wanted to kill her and the precious little girl.

She ran until she reach the near lake.

The monster was a hundred behind them, so they didn't have much time and there was only one little boat. She was sure that it wasn't able to transport both.

She put down the little girl that was crying.

"Listen princess you have to go away on that boat, okay?" She asked and the little girl slowly nodded and went on the boat that trembled on her weight.

"But what about you, aunt?" Sobbed the little girl while she was rubbing her cheeks wet of tears, and then she looked in her aunt eyes.

"I'll be fine, I promise." Lied the woman with a fake smile. She already knew that she couldn't keep that promise. "Now go." And, after she kissed the little girl on the cheek, she gently pushed the boat away.

Her little was save.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her ad the woman looked under her shoulder.

The monster stood in front at her, and she was scared.

The monster raised an arm with an evil grin and she knew that was the end.

The woman smiled and closed her eyes while the monster lowered the arm.

_Goodbye…_

And then the woman died.

**Author's Note: well, here I am... I known, I known, the chapter is so short, but this's a sort of prologue... This will be a Dionysusxfem!Percy, so don't like, don't read! And please review!**


	2. The dream

**The Secret**

_ 2. The dream_

Percy woke up with a harsh movement.

Again that dream.

It all started after the war against Gaia. Percy dreamed of a woman with a little girl in her arms running for their life. But only one of them managed to live, the other one died. And _she_ was the other one.

She sighed and got up, with a very gloomy aura around her. She only slept four hours for the gods sake!

Percy took a shower and immediately she felt herself more relaxed. Water was always good with her. But that dream always haunted her… what was the mean of it? She was sick of it!

The daughter of Poseidon put a Camp Half-Blood shirt and a black trousers on herself, and with a sigh she managed to open the door of her cabin.

It was a sunny day and the campers were already up for fighting each other.

She just sighed and went to the field for not thinking at the dream that haunted her.

- DxP -

_Glang!_

Another son of Apollo was beaten.

She was a little tired so she put down her sword and went to the strawberry fields.

Percy didn't know why, but that place relaxed her, not much like the water did, but it was still alike.

And then she saw _him_.

The most hateful camp director of the history and the most annoying god: the wine god Dionysus.

Oh, how much she hated him, but it was true that he helped her a very number of times, so Percy had the decency to bear him. But it was a very difficult job. He pissed her at least twenty times a day!

But that day something was different, she could smell that.

She had the hateful presentiment that she _knew _him. But not at the level of "camp director-camper" but something more deep.

Why she had that feeling?

- So, what you want Priscilla? - he asked with his usually anger voice.

Percy twitched. Again. He called her with the wrong name again.

- It's Percy, and no, I don't want anything from you - she replied trying to stay calm. Key word: trying.

Dionysus was angry, and her behave didn't cheer up his mood. Well, he was always angry because he was imprisoned in that damn camp with that damn kids around him. But that day he encountered the only person that he didn't want to run in: Persephone "Percy" Jackson. Oh, he knew her name very well, she was after all the hero of two wars. However that was only a n excuse, the real motive was that she resembled him someone of his past that he believed he had forgot. When the god first saw her, he didn't believe at his eyes: she looked so much like _him_. But obviously he didn't say anything and he talked to her like a jerk. But the more she grown up, the more she looked like that person. And he was drive crazy.

- You little- he didn't even finished the sentence that Percy blinked her sea-green eyes one times, but he felt some strong power that he knew very well. And something cough his eyes: her eyes weren't that beautiful sea-green anymore, but they were a dark purple.

But that colour disappeared quickly because the daughter of Poseidon fell on the ground with a scream and holding her right shoulder.

He ran at her for saw the source of her pain.

And the he saw it.

It was a little and purple tattoo on her right shoulder, with a form of a circle and inside there was a grope of wine. It seemed like it was marked with fire.

And Dionysus knew that mark very well. Because it was his mark of power.

**Author's Note: finally over! If you like it, review!**


End file.
